1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to creels for storing and shipping pile fabrics and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved end piece construction for such a creel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The history of the prior art shows that the end construction for pile fabric creels usually takes the form of radially extending hook strips which are held in place and strengthened at their point of intersection. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,189,172 and 2,976,987 show this general construction. Additional strength can be added to such a construction by the use of crossbars to join the ends of the hook strips as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,484 and 3,593,847.
The above all-metal constructions require riveting or welding of numerous parts. The shipping of such products takes up a great deal of space even if the end frames can be shipped partially disassembled as the frame in U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,987. Even though the expense of the materials, shipping and assembly of the all-metal creels of the prior art is considerable, the creels generally are discarded after one use. Thus, in this highly competitive market, there is an acute need for an end assembly which can be economically produced from inexpensive materials, shipped in a minimum space, easily assembled, and which is at least partially reusable.